User talk:Mad Latinist
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Valyrian slave page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Greater good (talk) 01:04, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Userboxes Hey, can I ask a favour? When you created a new userbox please add it to this list. Thanks.-- 15:16, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. I did see that list, but since it was one of your subpages, it seemed rude to add anything to it (perhaps you should put a blanket permission/request at the top of the page?) Since the two boxes I created deal with languages... I guess I'll put them under the "Beyond the Houses" header. But they might also arguably form a new category. I'll leave that to you to decide. --Mad Latinist (talk) 15:29, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Low Valyrian I just made a conjectural map on the Low Valyrian page. Need help, asked on the blog but Peterson didn't respond. While we know the separation between Northern and Southern group fairly well, we don't really know where Eastern/Ghiscari ends. Are Mantarys and the Lands of the Land Summer their own, fourth group? Given the stated contacts of Hizdahr between Meereen and Tolos/Elyria, etc., I feel safe to assume that those two are part of Eastern group. Mantarys, meanwhile, is very isolated, up in the mountains, and everyone avoids it. For that matter I don't thinkk there are even that many remaining settlements on the surviving mainland o the Valyrian peninsula - that is, south of the Sea of Sighs. Mantarys might be the only major population center in that entire region. So for my conjectural map, I played it safe by putting Mantarys as part of the "Southern" group, and having the Southern/Eastern demarcation line run between Mantarys and Tolos/Elyria.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:58, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :I saw your question. I can't honestly say that I know the answer, nor any hints more than what you say here. And I suspect the reason David didn't answer was that he was in the same boat. I WISH he had answered: it could have been helpful for this page, which Najahho (AKA Esploranto) and I really need to finish up. :I hate to say it, but you're probably best off just listing those areas as unknowns. Maybe include the evidence you present here in a "behind the scenes" or "in the books" section? :--Mad Latinist (talk) 23:57, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :That's a god-damned nice piece of work. I'm happy someone is addressing that. :As I've said elsewhere, I think it would be a good idea to specifically mark "Northern Low Valyrian" as "Proto-Northern Low Valyrian", as an equivalent to Medieval Latin/Old French. That way we've got a convenient fallback explanation for anything: "hey, this word you established doesn't exist in High Valyrian OR in Volantene Low Valyrian!" Answer: "Uh, it's from Old Proto-Southern Valyrian, a feature which popped up after High Valyrian only to disappear again before Volantene Low Valyrian solidified." :...As for Mantarys, what do know of Southern Low Valyrian is that it is probably much closer to High Valyrian than Ghiscari Low Valyrian ever was: Lys was a direct colony created from scratch by Valyria, even Volantis was the first colony for centuries before the Doom, etc. Given its proximity to Valyria itself I speculate that Mantarys could only diverge a small amount from its origins, not that much more than Volantene or Lysene did (enough to be its own language, but not an entirely new sub-family). :So for the moment, I'm going to table the issue by leaving Mantarys lumped in with Southern group (fairly sure they're not of Ghiscari origin; it's a question of either being Southern or a separate fourth group). Like many of you I am looking forward to World of Ice and Fire this fall; that will tell us more about the Free Cities and the Lands of the Long Summer. No point debating it now when we'll have so much new information inside of six months.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:43, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Braavosi coin We just got concept art of the three coins Mero holds in "Second Sons". The Braavosi coin actually has writing on the reverse side: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mero_Coins_Concept_Art.jpg (The background image watermarked behind the coins is apparently just Talisa's letter). We have to be wary that concept art doesn't always look like the finished product, and the finished coins aren't in focus when Mero holds them...though I've rewatched and they DO appear very similar (the Meereenese one has two objects on it, perhaps a whip and collar, while the Volantene one has some sort of crossed motif). But we do have a behind-the-scenes image of the finished Braavosi coin props, though only of the FRONT side with the Titan on it: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Braavosi_coin_inside_the_episode.jpg We never saw the reverse side before (take away one kadem to honor the Hebrew god, whose ark this is...) Though looking at the production image of the prop, to the left there you DO see a face-down coin, showing the reverse side -- but it's cut off. Also it's upside down compared to the concept art (the upper left of the concept art is at the bottom-right of the coin in the left of the props image). Not enough to read in the props image, but enough to further indicate that this concept art pretty much resembles the finished prop. At any rate, is the writing on the reverse of the Braavosi coin even remotely legible? I think I spotted a script Z in there. I think the guys who worked out what "Volantene font" is from Talisa's letter may have more success in deciphering it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:10, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Hey! Hope I didn't offend you with the Latinitas comment the other week. I just like talking about Latin composition. : I love how authentic the Meereenese coin looks. It's very similar to a lot of ancient coins. : You're right, the Braavosi coin DOES look a lot like Talisa's "Volantene" hand. I'm in a bit of a hurry right now, so I couldn't do more than glance (and I'm likely to stay busy at least until next week, maybe longer). Zhalio, who made the digital font, might be a good person to ask. : --Mad Latinist (talk) 21:06, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh I wasn't offended (I'd openly admit I'm not that great at Latin, so when you said "Latinitas" in this context, I wasn't even sure what you meant but had to look it up...I'm useless without my dictionary, the price I pay for learning Latin late in life). Hmm...we'll have to see if the coin even says anything legible. Not that we've got much going on for a while...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:13, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Old Ghiscari I am sorry to make work ser, but I just noticed what you added to Old Ghiscari: each word will need to be given its own citation-footnote, following the format previously used on High Valyrian (so people can see at a glance that it isn't just a word someone made up and put into the wiki, but is sourced).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:04, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Quote ...by any chance, can you find a sourced quote for the original Latin of Pepin the Short's letter to Pope Zachary? http://la.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pippinus_III_(maior_domus)#cite_note-1 I can't find the exact quote.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:11, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Episode 6.1 I asked Peterson via twitter, he quickly said yes, Tyrion and Varys are speaking High Valyrian in episode 6.1 "The Red Woman", and I updated the notes accordingly.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:36, May 1, 2016 (UTC)